Narnian days
by N.a.brun
Summary: A 100 day drabble challenge For the golden age. I pick one word from a dictionary for a hundred days and write a drabble about it, but i will accept requests. Mostly Peter and Edmund NO slash. K plus just in case.
1. Blindfolded

**Blindfolded.**

He saw nothing.

He could feel the hilt of his sword in his hands.

He tasted the sweat on his lips.

He could hear heavy breathing in front of him.

He smelled the hot summer air around him.

He went for the strike.

After a moment he removed his blindfold.

"Good one," Remarked the High King, from the cobblestones. He heard the hearty laughing of their teacher, Orieus the centaur.

He helped the High King up. "King Edmund wins this round. Your training will continue tommorrow." Oreius announced in a booming voice.

And Edmund tasted victory.


	2. Buttons

**Button.**

The tailor sighed. This was the 4,563rd button that he had sewn and re-sewn on the jackets, and vests of the kings of Narnia. He dug his furry paw into a giant bucket full to the brim with multicolored buttons. The mole tailor tsked as he stitched on a bright red button.

Whatever the Kings were doing, It couldn't be good for The poor little buttons. A sudden loud rucuss outside the tailors door made him jump and spill over the button bucket; making buttons scatter all over his workshop. The door flung open and a dirt splattered figure stooped in to the messy workshop. The tailor Recognized after a minute the mud covered person to be High King Peter.

"Hello, scruftilys." He said thickly bending down at his desk and putting a button-less shirt on his table. "I have, er, seemed to have lost my buttons."

The tailor scruftilys, looked at the dirty shirt on his table and then at the muddy King.

The High King was turning to leave when The tailor asked, "My King, what on the lions mane have you been doing?"

He blushed visible underneath the mud splatters. "Ed and I have just been... erm... Investigating the mudpits." The blushing muddied King hurried quickly out.

The tailor shook his head, and grabbed another button.


	3. Cold

**Cold**

The coldness seeped up Edmund's hands and into his wrists; until he recoiled from the concrete ground. He rubbed his hands throughly together until he felt the feeling return to them. It was his second night in the Tashban dungeon, he was a prisoner of war.

He clenched his fists bitterly. The people of Tash had no right to storm into Narnia, try to take Cair Paravel, and to threaten to kill him in the process. He had heard no news of the Cair or of his family. Only his guards un-ending moaning and complaning.

Edmund stood up slowly and painfully; and dragged his iron shackles over to the window. He could hear shouts and yells coming from the courtyard. He could see out a slimmer into the harbor, and what he saw took his breath away. Edmund's ship; The star swimmer, was docked in the port and several cloaked figures were walking down the gangplank. He stumbled back from the window.

_They're coming to save me!_ Edmund thought jubilantly.

He heard noises in the hallway, and a minotaur Edmund didn't recognize knocked down the door.

"King Edmund," he grunted. "You have to come quickly. The general's forces are being over-run."

Edmund nodded quickly and went to follow the minotaur but he tripped over the shackles clamped around his ankles. He felt himself being lifted up by the back of his collar and a loud thud as a heavy ax split the irons at his feet.

He quickly thanked the unknown minotaur and dodged out the door. Outside, in the harbor, it was chaos. Fawns, centaurs, a handful of minotaurs, and a nervous looking fawn with a red scarf, were fighting vigorously.

" !" he shouted automatically, Tumnus spared a glance at him and just dodged a swinging ax. Edmund winced, "Sorry!"

The minotaur beside him, gently nudged him towards the ship.

"Everyone back to the ship!"

Edmund jumped onto the ship as a wave of Narnians rushed up behind him. He went over to the rail and a moment later Tumnus joined him.

Not regarding Edmund's objection, The fawn tightly hugged him. "King Edmund!" He exclaimed joyfully. "I am so glad to see you. Everyone has been so worried! I thought the queens would waste away without eating-"

"What about peter?" Edmund asked, muffled by Tumnus's hug.

Tumnus drew away from Edmund, not meeting his eyes.

"Tumnus... Where is Peter?"

**part 2 will be tommorrow.**


End file.
